rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
ManualRights
Prev: ManualAdministration --- Up: UserManual --- Next: ManualScrips Appendix 2 Rights Note: Table format currently broken for some reason. A copy of this article with a patched (but NOT truly 'fixed') table can be found at DanielJohnson. Remove this link when this article is rendering correctly with all of its links. ---- This is a reference for rights in RT. The rights are broken down into three tables: global, queue, and group. Within those tables, rights are listed alphabetically. Each right has full description on wiki. See also Rights article. Table 1: Global rights | name of right | what users with this right can do | | AdminAllPersonalGroups | change name, description, and members of any personal group | | AdminCustomFields | add, delete, and modify custom fields | | AdminGroup | create groups; change groups' name, description, and rights | | AdminGroupMembership | add and remove members from a group | | AdminOwnPersonalGroups | change name, description, and members of their own personal groups | | AdminQueue | create, enable, and disable queues; change queues' name, description, reply and comment address, priority, and due date | | AdminUsers | create users; change anything on users' Basics screen: username, email, name, nickname, Unix login, address, phone numbers, comments about the user, signature, password, organization and rights.| | AssignCustomFields | ??? | | CommentOnTicket | add comments to tickets | | CreateSavedSearch | ??? | | CreateTicket | create tickets | | DelegateRights | assign their own rights to other users | | DeleteTicket | delete tickets | | EditSavedSearches | ??? | | LoadSavedSearch | ??? | | ModifyACL | change users' and groups' rights. Users with this right should also have the right ShowACL. | | ModifyCustomField | ??? | | ModifyOwnMembership | add or remove themselves from a group | | ModifyQueueWatchers | add and remove CCs and AdminCCs | | ModifyScrips | add, delete, and change the content of scrips | | ModifySelf | modify his own email address, real name, nickname, extra contact information, password, address, phone numbers, and signature. | | ModifyTemplate | create, modify, and delete scrip templates | | ModifyTicket | change tickets' subject, status, time worked, time left, priorities, queue, dates, watchers, owner, and relationships to other tickets; add comments and replies to tickets | | OwnTicket | own (be responsible for) a ticket | | ReplyToTicket | add replies to a ticket | | SeeQueue | know that a queue exists; queues will appear in visible listings for this user | | ShowACL | see the rights granted to users and groups | | ShowConfigTab | have access to the Configuration (Admin) tab | | ShowOutgoingEmail | see full text of emails sent by RT | | ShowSavedSearches | list or load SavedSearches | | ShowScrips | see scrips | | ShowTemplate | see a scrip's email template | | ShowTicket | see tickets | | ShowTicketComments | see comments attached to tickets | | SuperUser | everything; this user has all possible rights within RT | | Watch | sign up as a requestor or Cc | | WatchAsAdminCc | sign up as an AdminCC | Table 2: Queue rights |*name of right* |*what users with this right can do*| |AdminCustomFields |add, delete, and modify custom fields| |AdminQueue |create, enable, and disable queues; change queues' name, description, reply and comment address, priority, and due date | |CommentOnTicket |add comments to tickets| |CreateTicket |create tickets| |DeleteTicket |delete tickets| |ModifyACL |change users' and groups' rights. Users with this right should also have the right Show ACL.| |ModifyQueueWatchers |add and remove Ccs and AdminCcs | |ModifyScrips |add, delete, and change the content of scrips| |ModifyTemplate |create, modify, and delete scrip templates| |ModifyTicket |change tickets' subject, status, time worked, time left, priorities, queue, dates, watchers, owner, and relationships to other tickets; add comments and replies to tickets | |OwnTicket |own (be responsible for) a ticket | |ReplyToTicket |add replies to a ticket| |SeeQueue |know that a queue exists; queues will appear in visible listings for this user | |ShowACL |see the rights granted to users and groups | |ShowScrips |see scrips| |ShowTemplate |see a scrip's email template| |ShowTicket |see tickets| |ShowTicketComments |see comments attached to tickets| |Watch |sign up as a requestor or Cc| |WatchAsAdminCc |sign up as an AdminCC| Table 3: Group rights | *name of right* | *what users with this right can do* | | AdminGroup | create groups; change groups' name, description, and rights | | AdminGroupMembership | add and remove members from a group | | ModifyACL | change users' and groups' rights. Users with this right should also have the right Show ACL. | | ModifyOwnMembership | add or remove themselves from a group | ---- Prev: ManualAdministration --- Up: UserManual --- Next: ManualScrips